Suddenly Me
by It-Takes-Two
Summary: AkuRoku and friends! Highschool setting.. Roxas is finding himself.. only now he doesn't have to do it alone. You know the drill..maybe..
1. Chapter 1

**Roxas's POV**

A smirk travels across my face as I meet myself for the first time while looking into my mirror. No longer shut in, contained, I am free to be myself. No more disgusting private school uniforms or big city buzz, at sixteen my life is just beginning. I look good I realize as I tug on my new shirt the front a simple black and white checkered design. My shirt hugged to me and ended right as my jeans begun; hugging low on my hips they were ripped in all the right places and had a slight flare at the bottom. My hair pops right back into place, satisfied I turn away and leave my room.

The next thing I know I am turning into the main office at my new school, finally a nice little public school. The first thing I notice is the nametag on the desk. Mrs. Skype. "Hello dear, may I help you?" she asks smiling.

"I'm Roxas; I am starting school here today." I say confidently and shift my bag on my shoulder. "Of course! Roxas we have been expecting you. Ohh Mr. Wen, Roxas is here." An older man walks out of the guidance office and smiles in my direction. After I zone out not listening to the kindly man in front of me, I come back just in time to receive a little folder filled with everything I need. He mentioned something about finding a student to be my guide; I didn't plan on that happening. "Uhh you know Mr. Wen, I got here early. It's still another fifteen minutes till homeroom I wouldn't mind looking around myself, if that's okay?"  
He fell for it, "See you later, Mrs. Skype." I said striding out of the office and into the empty hallway. Noticing the way the lockers were numbered, I glanced in my folder to the note card with my locker number and combination, and walked to find my locker. I continued to wander around finding my classes quite easily as the hallways were empty. The only students I saw were a few in a science room who must have been making up a lab. The cafeteria was next to come into view, my eyes scanning it as I walked by the large doors. There was a single group of people at one of the cafeteria tables, all of them a blur. I caught a flash of red, and then I found myself looking into a pair of intense green eyes before stepping out of view.

After lunch is drama class, I know I have already passed the performance center, so moving on to art. As I am walking down the hallway to find the art room I hear what sounds like boots clomping along somewhere behind me. I stop walking but can't decide whether to turn and see who was approaching. "Hey there hott-stuff!"

I turn and look behind me, once again meeting a pair of intense green eyes. "The names Axel, got it memorized?" The talking distracted me enough to break away from his eyes and I glanced to the rest of the boy. He wore a black shirt with some weird logo on it that hung loosely on his thin figure, it fell over his jeans, which were dark and seemed to fit perfectly regardless of his tall stature. He looked surprisingly intimidating with small tattoos under his eyes and the coolest spiked red hair I have ever seen.

"Nice to meet you Axel. But, uhh, are you coming with me? Or should I just continue, and have you end up following me again?" I said, proud of my ability to stay cool. With that, his smirk widened into a full-blown smile and he approached. "You got spunk, cutie, I think I may just stick around." And so I continued on my search for the art room. "So are you lost, or rather, where are you taking me kid?" Axel asked looking down at me quizzically.

I stopped and pointed at the art room "I am going around finding my classes so that when I have to go to them I won't need someone to hold my hand. I will only have people wishing they could." I glanced up to see his reaction and he just smiled and continued to look down at me but then he opened his mouth. "You're so cute; I am definitely going to have to keep you around. But now I am not so sure I can introduce you to my friends, I don't think I want to share you." Did he just say share me? I glared at him slightly confused.

"So you said this is one of your classes huh? Art with Mr. Valentine." He said pointing at the door I had led us to. "Uhh huh, period six." I replied in a mumble. "Period six? No way that is my class, now we can be art buddies! Lemme see that schedule." He demands still smiling at me, a smile I am beginning to enjoy. I hand over my schedule my own smile growing on my face as he studies it.

"Awesome, it looks like we have all but two classes together! Wait it says here you are a junior, then why are you in all my classes?" He is obviously happy but his look is one of total confusion.

"I have been going to a private school since I was little; they seemed to think I would be ahead of the kids my age." I mumbled not trying to sound snotty. He nods seeming to understand, then turns and begins to walk off. I shrug and follow him. "Ok debate class, good I need a debate buddy; it's right down the hall, I'll show you."

More and more students begin to bustle about in the hallway, and I am swept up in it all. Some girl whistles as Axel and I walk by, and with a glance, I notice all the people watching me. "Axel, who is the cutie?!" I cannot tell who screamed it and it seems Axel can't either, but it doesn't stop him.

"The hot new kids name is..!" then he stops and looks at me confused. "Holy shit kid, you never told me your name!" I smirked at the shock on his face. "Roxas." I stated and he just nodded because the girl who screamed was behind us now. Having found the debate room we now headed back down the hall, I directed us back towards my homeroom.

Just then, a spunky looking brunette chick walked over and licked my face. She giggled and ran off before I could say anything. I could hear conversations of people in the hallway at their lockers, many scattered with little things like "Finally a cute guy, or did you see the hot new kid?" I picked the right outfit for sure. Man, this place is spunky.

Then I realized a girl had joined Axel and was talking to him with a powerful voice. She was scary, and when she saw me looking at her she glared at me then whipped around and bit my neck. I saw her nose ring flash away as she sauntered off and I turned to Axel to get some answers.


	2. Inside Axel's Head

Axel's POV

**Axel's POV**

"That bitch!" I couldn't help but blurt out. Damn Larxene jealous just cause she ain't getting any. She just bit him! My little buddy; with big blue eyes and those jeans... Damn them for fitting him so well. I wonder if he tastes good…? I am sure he does. Oh crap, he is looking at me… I wonder if he said anything…

"Larxene just bit you." I said coolly looking back into those sweet blue eyes. He didn't look satisfied with my answer. "She is just a bitch and she is pissy cause I won't sleep with her." _**You on the other hand I would do gladly…**_ I said to myself. He shrugged it off and then walked over to a locker and began to try to open it. Locker number 76, combination, lets see, 16… 24… 5… and it opens! Woo, go Roxas! And yay, now I can go through his stuff. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have been looking over his shoulder. Too bad.

He bent over to grab his backpack and I swear I was not the only one checking him out. He slung it over his shoulder ruining the view and closed his locker. I walked beside him now to what I assumed was his homeroom. Yay, Tifa's room! Hehe, this is great. "Axel, what are you doing here?" she asked as I followed my new best-est friend.

"Hey, Tifa! Glad to see me? I am here with the new kid, Roxas. Isn't he adorable?" I said slightly ruffling his hair.

"Hmm he sure is, well Roxas, I'm Tifa I'll be your homeroom teacher, it's very nice to meet you."

I was reluctant to leave as the homeroom bell rang. We have first period together right? I can last until then when I will promptly steal him away to sit by me. Homeroom is lame I sit in the back and flip my lighter open and close as announcements drown on, my thoughts revolving around a boy I only met this morning…

I waited outside the bio room getting there before the blonde. I was leaning against the doorframe and almost stumbled over when he turned the corner surrounded by girls. Once he was in earshot I was determined to get him back to me. "So you weren't kidding about the holding hands thing, huh?" Then he saw me, and I could see his whole face change. "Axel!" He half screamed and scurried over to me.

I spent the whole class messing with my Roxas. From tickling his ear to scooting his chair and the flirty glances, damn those eyes of his. The time flew by way too fast and he was gone for a whole period. The rest of the morning a giant blur all that mattered was Roxas interactions. Next thing I know we were walking to lunch and I began to worry about sharing my Roxie with my friends.

I noticed we were walking to his locker so I walked ahead of him and opened his locker as he was getting there. He shot me one hell of a look.

"Axel, I am not even going to ask how you did that, but do it again and you will pay." Aw, he is so cute when he is frustrated. He was rummaging through his locker and began humming and bopping around. He is so precious.

"Come on, we got to get to lunch." My voice slightly whiney, he heard it and reacted. He closed his locker and we walked to the cafeteria my eyes following him the entire way.

"So how much does the food suck here?" Wait, did Roxie just say something. Oh shoot yes he did. Umm was that something about the food?

"I wouldn't know I don't eat it." I said hoping I didn't totally miss his question. As we walked into the cafeteria, I was again reminded of the idea that Roxas would be meeting my friends. "Roxas, I know there is no avoiding it, so I want you to meet my friends. They can be blunt so don't let them get to you, not that you would. And I won't leave your side." I blurted all this out as I waited with him to get food; I got a sody-pop.

A small smile was on his face as his gaze covered the cafeteria; I guided him to my usual table.


	3. Back to Roxas & Demyx sprinkles!

Thank you all for reading! Don't own Kingdom Hearts Characters.. forgot to mention that earlier...I will do my best to make chapters longer but I don't want to mess up the flow. :) keep reviewing plz!

Special thanks to my reviewer : grapedragon

**Roxas' POV**

I was glad to be here, surrounded by all these people following Axel to his lunch table. I wasn't actually paying attention to where I was going but I made sure to keep Axel in the corner of my eye. Apparently that wasn't enough because next thing I know something ran into me. Yes into me, it was totally going faster then I was. I soon found out that it was a he and his name was Sora. He had spiky chocolate brown hair and big blue eyes.

Sora made sure I met everyone and knew at least one fun fact about him or her. First off Axel's right hand man Demyx who burst into a smile as Sora introduced him had a interesting Mo Hawk type hairstyle. Demyx was a musician. Next to Demyx sat Zexion who had emo-y styled bluish hair and liked to read, which was obvious since he was reading. Then there was Kairi, Seifer, Riku and on and on. By the time he was done I was sitting down half eaten my lunch and not really paying attention.

Axel kept watching me; he was barely talking to anyone else. I didn't really mind but it was like unnerving. I tried not to think about it and began to listen in on some of the conversations. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were talking about some movie they saw while Demyx was trying to get Zexion to put his book away.

"Hey, Demyx?" wait Axel is talking! "Yeah Ax?" Demyx replied looking to Axel. "You have drama next right?" Demyx looked at Axel as if he was some kind of alien or something. "Duh, Ax. You knew that." Axel grunted in response. "Well Roxie here does also so make sure he gets settled in okay. Alright?" At that, Demyx lighted up. "Really!? I get a class with Roxie!! Oh my god we will have so much fun. Boring old Zexy here just plays with the lights and ignores me normally."

"First off, my name is Roxas not Roxie and I don't need help settling in thanks Axel. And I am sure we will have tons of fun Demyx." I said relieved to finally get a word in. Axel pouted at me and I just sighed and gave him a pat on the head. I have a feeling I was going to have my work cut out for me with all of these new friends. I was grateful when the bell signaling lunch was over rang.

I didn't like that I had next period without Axel, I was getting kind of used to him being around. So I took off from the lunch table and went straight to drama trying to avoid thinking about it. I guess I never really thought that it would upset Axel, but it did.

Demyx's POV

I am so happy Axel found this kid; he is going to be so good for Ax. Though Ax kinda looked upset when he took off after lunch I am sure things will work out. We are in drama now and we are having a blast! Yuffie was so happy we got a new student she said today could be improv day! This basically means we goof around as long as we do some of the goofing on stage.

So we got it done ahead of time, I made up a little jingle on spot about calendars, yeah calendars and then Roxas made up a story about the origin of candy canes!! I have to say it was great. And again, ecstatic Ax took in this kid, I mean that's usually my job taking kids in that is. I know Axel took me in but that's different I mean it's me but anyway I took in everyone else ya know once I knew he could handle it.

So now Roxie and I are messing with all Zexy's wires and buttons while he is talking to Yuffie. Of course, Roxas is keeping track of everything we do so that if Zexion freaks too bad we can fix it, we hope. "This is so great Roxas! Wait does this say the lights will turn purple, I got to press it!" I press it and can't wait till Zexy puts the lights on. "Demyx shush already, Zexion is going to know we are up to something if you keep talking all excitedly, jeez." He says trying not to laugh, and glancing over his shoulder to make sure Zexion isn't watching.

We scurry off to sit watching the stage and waiting for the light show to begin. We get kinda bored waiting and I start humming but then realize I lost Roxas to what looks like deep thinking mode. "Hey, whatcha thinkin' about?" I ask poking at Roxas' side. He opens his mouth but it doesn't seem like he wants to tell me. Lucky bastard doesn't have to because just then the lights turn on, and they are purple! And then some weird bluegrass music starts playing. Roxas and I burst out laughing; we fall out of our seats, tears falling from our eyes.

When I finally regained myself enough to try and stand, I look up to see Zexy glaring down at me and I loose it all over again. I notice Roxas get up from beside me and go to help Zexion fix everything we kindly messed up. Soon enough the bluegrass stops and the lights aren't purple anymore. Aww shoot class is over. I pull Zexy and Roxie into a hug as we walk out of the performance center.

We find Axel outside the door waiting for us, and he steals Roxas from my grasp. "Hey!" I pout and strangle poor Zexy to make up for loosing Roxie. "Oh god, thanks Axel I thought I was going to choke to death!" Roxas says looking up at his savoir who just shrugs and pulls Roxas along to their next class.


	4. Flame it up

It's short I am sorry. Please don't hurt me... I am writing today I will put up more as soon as I can.

**Axel's POV**

This is going to be the best class today. I mean we get to do just about anything as long as we don't bug Mr. Valentine and nobody bleeds. I am so excited but I have to slow down or I may just rip poor Roxie's arm off. I am not upset that he ran away after lunch anymore. I guess lunch might have been a little crazy for him right?

Vincent likes Roxas, the second he saw him he almost smiled. Yeah almost that is like whoa. Did I mention he is kind of the scary assassin type? Yet he teaches art at a high school oh well. So I zone out while doodling and all of a sudden the stool next to mine is empty. Holy shit! Where'd he go? Oh, he is just digging around for paint. Hmm he looks so cute over there hunched over and searching.

Next thing I know I am over there too, reaching around him to grab some black and red paint. Our bodies occasionally brushing each other I see a blush creep onto Roxie's face. I could just eat him well not eat eat him but you know.

"Uhh Ax, can you help me find a blue, like a sky blue please?" He squeaked! Oh, my god that is just so cute. _**That is not all I can help you with…**_ I hand him a sky blue with a smile that makes his blush deepen.

"Is that all you need Rox?" I ask slightly tilting my head oh I am enjoying this. He just nods and we go back to our stools. I plop down my paint and just sit watching the little artist next to me. He is so focused, yet his face isn't scrunchy or anything... I was hoping he was the type who stuck their tongue out when they were deep in thought.

"Hey shouldn't you take that darling little wristband off so it doesn't get all paint-y?" I ask referring to the checkered wristband he is wearing. It's kind of cute that it matches his shirt and shoelaces…

"Nah, I won't get anything on it plus I don't like taking it off." He says turning to me and then immediately back to his work. Okay so maybe this won't be the best class today. I mean the whole getting paint thing was fun but I was hoping to be the focus of all his attention. I was hoping we could goof around like everyone else. But, I guess it's cool he likes art.

My staring contest with Mr. Valentine ends when the bell rings, holy crap he like never blinks ever. Next is debate with Cid. He isn't bad for a teacher but last period could be more fun. Luckily today is just research day so I will steal Roxie and a laptop and make it fun all by myself haha take that Cid.

Great Cid is yapping about how kids today are irresponsible and how they don't know what work is. Well Cid I work construction with Reno and he is a hard-ass and he is my brother. I even have work today, on a weekday when I have homework, but does he care, no. It is fun sometimes I suppose and I am good at what I do.

He even pays me good so even if I can't hang with Roxie after school today, I will have money to take him out sometime. I wonder if he would let me take him out, is he gay? Hmm.. why didn't I think of that earlier… What am I saying? He has been following me around all day and my charm is irresistible.

"Hey Rox?" I whisper trying not to get Cid's attention..  
"Yeah Ax?" He replies looking confused to why I am whispering..  
"I have to work all week but do you think you'd like to hang out Saturday? We could get coffee or something well coffee is gross maybe ice cream?" I give him a flirtatious look; if my eyes could twinkle, they would be right now.


	5. From Rox to Ax

So you my dear readers are in luck! I updated!! Thanks for readin'

**Roxas' POV**

Hanging out? Sure, but what exactly does that mean? Like getting to know everyone better, or you and me hanging out… I am so confused… What am I going to say?

"Yeah that sounds great, here let me give you my number and you can call me with the details." Where the hell did that come from? What did I just get myself into? Oh well it's done, and he looks happy, that's good right? I do like ice cream…What is Axel googling?! Does that say effective penetration? Thank god, there is the bell.

Axel has work but he walked with me to my locker and discovered that I lived close to Kairi so he arranged that we walked home together before taking off. I hope she doesn't mind, she seems really nice. So, it turns out Kairi is only around the corner from my place. I walk her to her door and promise to talk to her more tomorrow, I have a feeling we could be good friends.

I got through my homework easily, and found myself hoping a certain redhead would call. I wonder what he does with his spare time… Does he play video games or something? Well with what he was googling in debate I am hoping he doesn't just sit around watching porn all the time… Why am I even thinking about him? Holy shit where is my phone!! He could have called already! Where the heck is my backpack! Is it that lump in the corner? Well what else could that be.

I wander over to the lump, which is my backpack and dig around trying to find something smooth and cell phone like. Ah ha! Okay lets see, one new text message!! _Hey Rox, it's A-X-E-L. Whats up? Do you know what our Bio homework was? I wasn't exactly paying attention ;) _I quickly save his number as a contact and while I am at it make him number two on my speed-dial. Then type my reply. _Haha nice job. It was chapter 7 section 1 assessment. _Send message, I flop onto my bed and wait. _Thx buddy, well I am beat so g'night. _What that's it? _Yeah night, talk to you 2morrow. _Well that sucks, I guess I will get some sleep then.

--

I don't dream, so my dreams last night weren't filled by a certain redhead, but they would have been. He was the first thing to pop into my head in the morning. I was wondering if he was a morning person, I am but I am guessing he isn't. What smell of shampoo would Axel notice more? Which shirt will he like? What does he eat for breakfast, is he a cereal person? Oh god! What am I doing..? Stop thinking of him!! Maybe I should walk to school... clear my head a little.

Is that Kairi? She must be on her way to school too. "Hey Kairi! Wait up!" She seems hesitant to turn but once she sees me I can see a small smile on her face. She waits and we walk to school together. I let her chatter and just listen, it is nice to have a distraction. We part after entering the school knowing we will meet up again later.

I go to my locker, only to open it and find a piece of paper that read: _Please come to the café. A-X-E-L _I am beginning to wonder if he signs everything like that… I throw everything into my locker and make my way to the cafeteria.

**Axel's POV**

Sitting with the gang in the café I am waiting for Roxie, I really hope he finds my note. I keep staring at the entrance; even Sora and Demyx combined are not distracting me. I groan and decide to rest my head against the table and avoid all the questioning looks of my friends. Then the whole atmosphere of the room changed, and I picked my head up to find Roxas walking over to where I sat.

So, I wasn't totally out of my mind yesterday, this boy really looks scrumptious. I flash my biggest smile. I find it really hard to contain myself, something about this boy just makes me want to jump his bones. "Hey guys" Oh god his voice it's beautiful. He sits beside me and I cannot help but bump my leg against his. Everyone is mumbling hi but I am greeting him in a different way. I brush my hand against his, and practically melt when a small blush crosses his face.

"Heads up!" That is the stupidest saying, because what do we do? Turn to see the idiot screaming it. _Thwack. _"Ow! Ow. Ow." Holy shit, Roxas! What the hell was that? A football? I grab the football and pop it, "You okay Roxie buddy?" I ask turning him towards me to see a nice red patch right below his left eye. "Cloud, you are so dead!!" Why were Cloud and Leon even playing in the cafeteria anyway? They are so going to pay, but it will have to be later because we have to go.

"That has got to hurt, I am so sorry. We have to run though before Mansex shows up." I say taking Roxas by the hand as we leave the cafeteria. Just as we are getting out the door he stops. "Mansex? What the hell Axel?" He asks, recovering a little. Epps I called him that didn't I? "I meant Xemnas, as in the principle but we don't have time, come on." Again pulling him along, I think we could both use a visit to nurse Aerith.

When we get there, sitting at the little table in the waiting part of the nurses office is the glowing Naminé. Only there is something up, is she flushed? Whoa. "Hey Ax, whoa new kid? I hope he is okay cause he is going to have to wait a second…" Is that relief in her voice? "Yeah that's fine, what is all going on here anyway?" I ask being the curious guy that I am. Okay, so her blush just kicked up about ten notches.

"Well Mr. Fair is in one of the rooms with nurse Aerith and they uhh have been in there for awhile. She didn't even come out when Cloud ran in here screaming that he was going to puke his guts out." She shuffles around in her seat and avoids eye contact. _Hmm._

"Wait Cloud is here?!" She nods. "Yeah Leon wasn't far behind him, they went into room 2." I chuckle, this is going to be so much fun.


	6. The darkness is bright

Sorry it took so long, I have been really busy. It's short too, I know. I am going to try to do better. Here is a peek into Sora's world.

**Sora's POV**

"Oh my god Riku! He is going to be okay right Riku?!" I really hope Roxas is okay, I tighten my grip on Riku's arm as we leave the cafeteria. "It was just a football Sora, he will be fine. Plus Axel seemed very intent on taking care of him. Don't worry your cute little head off." Riku always makes me feel better.

"Sora please don't squeeze my arm so tight, your going to make my hand turn purple." Huh, what, wait can that really happen? "I am so sorry Riku, please don't turn purple. I don't think you would look good purple." Is he laughing at me? Why is he laughing at me? "Rikuuu, don't laugh at me Rikuuu." I pull the face (you know the the one with the big blue sad eyes). Moreover, he melts into my very own Riku puddle.

As we walk the hallways I think about some things, after reattaching myself to Riku. I am pretty sure Roxas is gay, well at least I really hope so. It seems that Axel has already given his heart to the blonde. They would look so cute together. "Hey Riku, don't you think Ax and Roxas look adorable together?" It seems I have snapped him out of some kind of day dream, oh shit I don't like that look.

Whoa this janitors closet is a little dark, how'd I get in here? Oh yeah Riku… Yuck now I'm icky and sweaty and we definitely missed part of Chemistry. Ouch, I don't think I will be walking so great today. Why does he have to be so horny all the time? "Uhh Riku?" I feel his heat and can hear his breathing, but I'm not sure exactly where he is. "Mmm yeah Sor?" Oh there he is I reach out my hand to pat his head. "Can you help me out so we can get out of the dark please?" I ask in a very desperate voice. He chuckles. "Yeah babe don't worry I'll take care of ya." His hand ghosts over my face. "Thanks Riku."

**Roxas' POV**

Sleepy... So damn sleepy. I roll over again close to sleep. Ah shit I am sliding, stupid too small bed. No! There goes my pillow, onto the floor… Screw it, I don't need it. My eyes pop open, it's Saturday. Where is my phone? Aha! Eight thirty, that's not so bad. What's this? One new message. _Morning sunshine, I'll pick you up at nine :) _

Nine?! No, I don't want to get up. "Grr, I have to shower and find something to wear." What am I going to wear?! The closet is so freakin' far away… Okay closet door open, light on. Lets see, black denim jeans with the white fading and my charcoal button up shirt. Slip on checkered vans and proper accessories. This will be a super quick shower leaving time to do my hair. Mirror check and down to sit on the couch and pretend I am waiting.

Whoosh… I forgot how comfy this couch is. What the heck is that sound? "Jiminy?" There is no way that lazy Irish Terrier is making that much noise. I scuffle into the kitchen to find my back door wide open. "This is so not my morning." I mumble peeking out the door before swinging it shut. "I think I can change that." A hand is now preventing me from closing the door, followed by a head peaking in.

For all I knew Axel and I were the only people in the Ice Creams Shoppe. I sat there contently and slowly eating my sea salt ice cream pop. I never noticed how slowly my blue delight was shrinking because my eyes could not leave the emerald ones opposite me. I think he thought we were having a starring contest.


	7. Name calling

**I wrote something!!! Yay!! It has been too long, I missed these guys. I wish it was longer... hope you like :)**

**Axel's POV**

I blinked shit he wins "Hey Rox, do you trust me?" Whoa, that's a pretty loaded question, "Yeah Ax, I guess I do." And now he is smirking making it harder for me to think. We sit there quietly for a little while. "You okay over there, Axel?" He asks probably confused by my silence. "Yeah I am just thinking, I want to tell you a secret."

Roxas looks down at the table, then back up at me "Okay, I'm listening." I feel so stupid now, why on earth did I do this? "I really want to kiss you, but I can't because I just my tongue pierced last night, see?" I stick my tongue out and wiggle it around a little. "And I didn't think it would, but the thing hurts like a bitch." I watch his face and hope that he won't leave.

He is laughing, the kid is giggling I can notice he is trying to contain it, but he is failing. Why is he giggling? What part of that was so funny? Well, at least he is still here. I cross my arms on the table and rest my chin upon them, watching, waiting for Roxie to be over his giggle fit. "Axel." He sputters in between giggles, and I quirk my brow in question.

"Oh my god, Axel." A few more chuckles. "You, you are the only person I know." His head falls to the table and he shakes a little, from laughter. "That was your secret?" He takes a deep breath I think, he is finally done laughing. "I thought you were going to tell me you had some terminal disease or something."

"But no, you just need to be on the list of possible ice cream shop perverts." He is watching me now, his smile so wide and beautiful. "You are truly something, Axel." He gets up and walks over to throw his napkin away. I smile and watch him go.

**Roxas's POV**

So he pierced his tongue? I guess that's okay. I wonder why I didn't notice, or hear a slur in his voice. I guess I was a little nervous at first. But now that's blown to bits, I just spent half our "date" giggling like a ten year old girl. It's best for him though, I would have done worse then giggling if he made a move on me at the Ice Creams Shoppe.

We are standing outside the Ice Creams Shoppe, just standing there. "So where are you taking me Hot-shot? Remember I am still new around here, I don't exactly know where anything is." Axel looks at me and scrunches his brow. "I guess your right, I should lead. I've got an idea, come along." I think he might be a bit shaken up.

A basketball court?!?! Axel must be out of his freakin' mind, or waiting for his drug dealer. Because there is nothing, nothing about me that suggests I would be interested in basketball, at all. There is nothing really wrong with basketball, but I am short, and I am just not good at it.

It is now that I notice Axel was wearing black sneakers, rather then boots. And his pants were some kind of soft fabric rather then jeans. How could I have not noticed earlier? "Are we seriously going to play basketball?" I ask in my best dead-panned voice, whatever that is.

"Yeah Shorty, now take off your shirt, I know you have a wife beater under it. And tie your shoes, I wouldn't want your face to become friends with the ground." I glare as Axel walks over and gets a basketball from behind a nearby tree. I hope he is excited for his funeral. "Don't call me Shorty, Carrot-top. And no ogling me you perv." I say, taking off my shirt despite the fact that I don't have a wife beater beneath it.

**Axel's POV**

We had only been playing like five minutes and I got a nosebleed. How was I supposed to know Roxas hadn't been wearing a tank top under his shirt? And that he had the body of some supermodel? I could not help but ogle his six-pack he is hot! Besides that, he was all over me. Quick thinking that I am, I hit myself with the basketball. I really hope he bought it, because it legit hurt and I had to hold back tears.

"Holy fuck Axel! What happened?" He bought it. He approached slowly, and pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket. Is that his name in gold embroidering? I continued to ogle as he approached, blinking back tears. And accepted the handkerchief with a smile. I covered my nose with a wince, "Shit, that hurt."

"We have to get you cleaned up, do you live around here? Or should we go back to my house?" I live across the street, but I wasn't sure I wanted to tell Roxie. Because Reno might be home, and they would have to meet. If not Roxie would be alone with me in my apartment, and I would have to resist him.

"Grab your shirt, I live across the street." I am relieved as Roxas puts his shirt back on, cause if Reno saw him without it there would've been trouble. There still might be, I feel myself becoming fidgety as we approach my apartment. "Listen if my brother is home, I am sorry ahead of time." I say over my shoulder to Roxie, who just nods.

I test the doorknob, it isn't locked. Shit. I barely have my head in the door when Reno starts up. "Yo, what happened to you?" I don't get to answer because as soon as Roxas enters, Reno whistles. Then he looks like some predator about to pounce on my Roxie. "He's mine." I say as my right fist connects nicely with the side of my brother's head.


End file.
